keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
North Western Railway
'''The North Western Railway '''is the railway Sir Topham Hatt is head of. Thomas was the first engine to arrive on this railway and arrived in May 1915. Characters Locations Engines Steam Thomas CGI.png|Thomas SavingPirateRyan53.png|Edward SavingPirateRyan49.png|Henry DATQA64.png|Gordon SavingPirateRyan58.png|James Percy CGI.png|Percy Toby CGI.png|Toby Duck CGI.png|Duck IMG 3976.PNG|Donald Douglas.png|Douglas Oliver CGI.png|Oliver (steam engine) Bill CGI.png|Bill and Ben Ben CGI.png|Bill and Ben Arthur-0.png|Eric Foreignengine1.jpg|Foreign Engine Stepney.PNG|Stepney Flying Scotsman CGI.png|Flying Scotsman Mallard.png|Mallard Images43.jpg|Lady Harvey CGI.png|Harvey Old Slow Coach (episode).png|Emily Fergus.png|Fergus Arthur-0.png|Arthur Murdoch.png|Murdoch Spencer CGI.png|Spencer Molly.png|Molly Neville 1.png|Neville Rosie at the Brown Turntable.png|Rosie Whiff CGI.png|Whiff Billy.png|Billy Stanley in Just Duck's Luck.png|Stanley Hank for keekre.png|Hank Flora.png|Flora Wilbert.png|Wilbert Hiro.png|Hiro Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Neil1.png|Neil Scruff.png|Scruff Bash.PNG|Bash Dash.PNG|Dash Ferdinan.PNG|Ferdinand Rust or Bust.jpg|Stephen Caitlin.png|Connor and Caitlin Connor.png|Connor and Caitlin Belle.png|Belle Salty and Porter.png|Porter IMG 7177.PNG|Gator Quarry Quest2.jpg|Timothy Marion.png|Marion Cabless Companions.jpg|Samson Logan.png|Logan Sam.png|Sam Ryan.png|Ryan Ashima.png|Ashima Vinnie.png|Vinnie Yong Bao.png|Yong Bao Dustin.jpeg|Dustin Raul.png|Raul Merlin the Magical Engine2.jpg|Merlin TWRCollectionTheo.png|Theo Diesel Diesel CGI.png|Diesel Daisy at Knapford Station..png|Daisy BoCo.png|BoCo IMG 3978.PNG|Bear Mavis CGI.png|Mavis Quarry Quest3.jpg|Derek Dirty'Arry.jpg|'Arry and Bert Dirty'Arry2.jpg|'Arry and Bert Diesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 Salty CGI.png|Salty Dennis.png|Dennis Norman.png|Norman ClawoftheLawTrailer16.png|Sidney Paxton'sGainsandPains1.jpg|Paxton Den.png|Den Dart.jpg|Dart Philip.png|Philip Ivan.PNG|Ivan Hugo.png|Hugo Vicarstown Takedown pic 3.jpg|Stafford Rolling Stock Annie and Clarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta Come Along Old Slow Coach.png|Old Slow Coach The Flying Scotsman Returns.png|Express Coaches Current Motive Power Allocations as of November 14, 2018 The Main Line * Henry * Gordon * James * Bear * Peter * Iris * Murdoch * Hank * Sam * Frieda * Ashima * Yong Bao * Gina * Raul * Ivan * Vinnie * Rebecca * Molly * Hiro * Neville The Main Line Loop * Wilbert * Belle * Flynn * Dustin The Miner's Branch * Adam * Colin (engine) Ffarquhar Branch Line * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Mavis * Lily * Emily * Charlie * Billy The Little Western * Duck * Oliver * Donald and Douglas Harwick Branch Line * Daisy * Diesel * Ryan Brendam Branch Line * Edward * BoCo * Derek * Logan * Timothy * Marion * Bill and Ben Kirk Ronan Branch Line * Eric (standard gauge) * Fergus Peel Godred Branch Line * Whiff * Scruff * Stafford * Andy * Steve * Jeffery * Sean * Paxton Norramby Branch Line * Arthur * Owen DE * Evan * Edwin Great Waterton Branch Line * Stepney * Stanley * Flora Killdane Branch Line * 'Arry and Bert Ulfstead Branch Line * Stephen * Millie * Glynn * Samson Utility engines The utility engines are not assigned to any line, instead being go-anywhere, do-anything engines. * Neil * Sheffield * Harvey * Barry Utility shunter These are similar to the utility engines, except that they perform shunting duties around the railway. * Dennis Crovan's Gate Steamworks and works * Victor * Geoff Vicarstown Dieselworks and works * Den * Dart * Splatter * Dodge * Paxton * Sidney * Norman * Diesel 10 Category:Places On Sodor Category:North Western Railway Category:Railways Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Main Line Category:Locations Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:TV Series Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Television Series Category:Railway Series Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TVS Category:Model Series Category:Series Category:Bridges Category:Tunnels Category:Valleys Category:Rivers